Faded Portrait
by Zervis
Summary: A visit to a normal art gallery won't harm you right? But what happens when you get sucked in to the world of paintings? And to top it all off, there's no way to get out! Will you be able to survive a day in the world of paintings with your twin sister? Or will you die and end up as a painting as well? {Reader-insert} {AU!}
1. The visit to the art gallery

** ~(-w-)~**

**Konnichiwa Minna-san~! this is Zervis-chan speaking~! If you don't know me, then I'm the author of the OC submission fic, To set fire to the rain~! (It's a Fairy Tail story by the way)~. And recently I got bored while waiting for submissions, and at the same time I landed in Level 5 Heaven~~ (****_insert holy music)_****, and I'm sure you guys all know the InaDan movie.., so yeah! And this story might be a bit different from the other reader stories because I wanted to put mah own style~! And did I forgot to mention this is an INADAN CROSSOVER? (*faints because of Hiro*)**

**(~-_-~)**

**A little bit of information about you in this story**

**1.) You're one of the daughters of one of the richest people in town (Thank me later!~)**

**2.) In this story, you don't go by your name, you go by the name "Hatsumi"**

**3.) You have black hair ( I think mostly everyone has black hair)**

**4.) You have a twin sister named Haru**

* * *

"So, is this the art gallery you were talking about Father?" you turned to your father,who was amazed of the amazing building that stood in front of the both of you. You looked around, only to see hundreds,no,thousands of people coming in and out of the art gallery.

"Looks like it!" your twin sister, Haru twirled around the area while holding her white bunny doll "It seems like a fine place!".

"I wonder what's in the inside?" You jumped excitedly as you hugged your black bunny doll, Haru soon joined in the jumping.

"Now,now, there's no need to get excited Hatsumi and Haru" your father tried to calm the both of you down but failed when you and your sister ran inside with course, this attracted the attention of some people due to loud noise the both of you were making.

As for you father, let's just say that he's having a hard locating you two.

Soon enough, your father was able to catch up with you and Haru, who was waiting impatiently.

"Finally! You were able to catch up with us! What is it _that_ hard for you to find us?" Haru laughed.

"Well there are plenty of people in this art gallery so I guess he has a reason" you reasoned out.

"You two, you should never get out of my sight again!" your father scolded you and Haru "What if you guys were kidnapped or something?".

"Then I'll beat them out with my karate!" Haru raised her fist in the air.

**BANG!**

"Ow.."

"You two can explore the gallery by yourselves just make sure you'll be back by 4" your father instructed you and Haru, who was still rubbing her head after that loud impact. And without another word, he left to check portraits hanging on the wall.

"Well,enough of him,let's check out the gallery shall we?" Haru said as she let out her hand to smiled and gladly accepted her offer.

* * *

"Check out this painting Haru!" you exclaimed as you saw a large painting of a man in front of you.

"I think you should check this out first!" Haru argued as she pointed out to another painting of another man.

"Oh and here's another one!" You ran to another painting but this time with Haru, the both of you stared at the large painting in front of you. It was a picture of twins hugging each other while crying.

"Odd picture isn't it?" Haru turned to you,who was still looking suspiciously at the portrait "Anyway, there are more portraits here anyway, let's not waste our time looking at that".

"_Do you want to the most beautiful portrait in this art gallery?"_

Suddenly, an old lady came up to you and Haru. The both of you were frightened at first, due to the unexpected appearance of this old lady. You examined her closely and you knew she was not worth trusting.

"The most beautiful portrait in this gallery?" Haru asked curiously "I thought the portraits in this hallway are the most beautiful ones."

"My child, there's still one more beautfiul portrait, it's the best among the rest" the old woman said softly.

"If there is, can you take us there?" you turned to the old lady.

"Of course right this way.." the old lady laughed and made her way down the dark hallway, you and Haru just followed her.

"I wonder what this so called portrait looks like!" Haru exclaimed excitedly.

"Slow down Haru" you scolded "We can't trust this lady yet."

"She seems trustworthy to me" Haru smiled at you.

"Open your eyes Haru" you facepalmed as you turned to the old lady who suddenly disappeared from your sight.

Haru gasped "Where is she?!".

"I knew it we shouldn't have trust this old lady!" You shouted.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, the walls were cracking while blood was coming out of those cracks,the faces of the beautiful people in the portraits turned to scary faces.

You hugged Haru tight. You turned to her and said "Whatever happens, just hug me!". She just nodded her head and hugged you tighter.

And with a large cracking sound, the floor cracked, resulting you and Haru falling in.

"AH!" the both of you screamed.

_"You should have never came to this art gallery, this has things that the naked eye can't see..."_

* * *

**Okay, that's it for Chapter 1! I'm sorry if it's crappy and short, I promise I'll make the next chapter longer! Also, this is actually my first time writing a fanfiction! So If I did anything wrong, please tell me! And will you please put a review? I'd be very happy if you do..So..see you in the next chapter~! Oh, and if you're wondering why I didn't tag it as a crossover fic because the Danball Senki characters will appear later. ^_^**


	2. A whole new world

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**Konnichiwa Minna-san~! I now present to you, Chapter 2 of Faded Portrait~! I'd like to thank the people who took their time in reading my story~! Although I didn't get that much views..it's alright! I'm still new after all, and I'm still have lots to improve,if some of you noticed, this story is actually a little bit based on my favorite RPG-horror game Ib! But I won't follow the whole plot~! Also, can you please review? I need some advice here :)**

**(╹◡╹)凸**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven and Danball Senki and their hot characters but if I do..then Kyouten shall rise! **

* * *

"Hatsumi, are you awake?" you heard a voice in your slumber, urging you to wake up. You opened your eyes slowly to find a worried Haru beside you and a world which was filled with dark clouds,wilted flowers and dead trees.

"Thank God you're awake" Haru sighed in relief, she was holding her white stuffed bunny "It seems that after that old lady's disappearance, we were transported to another world.".

"If I remember correctly, doesn't this world resemble a painting we saw earlier?" you turned to Haru, who was reminiscing the past.

"That's right, so that means were stuck inside a painting right?" Haru guessed out suddenly, your eyes widened at her guess, Haru's right, the both of you are stuck inside a painting!

"Well, all what matters now is how are we going to get out" you explained to Haru, Haru nodded her head. But you wondered once more, how are the two of you gonna get out?

"I guess nobody's here" Haru said as she stood up to look around, she was right, all that could be seen were the skulls and skeletons of dead animals "It's giving me the creeps".

"Well, it won't be wrong if we look around right?" you stood up and made your way, leaving your sister scared and behind.

"Wait for me Hatsumi!"

* * *

You and Haru were walking for miles now, not a single life form was found. All the ones you saw were the ones you saw before, skulls ,skeletons of dead animals, dead trees , wilted plants but there was something new you saw, and those were the skeletons of dead people.

"Man, this place is giving me the creeps!" Haru shivered, well she was right, this place is kinda freaky enough to give someone the creeps.

"And we've been walking for hours now.." you complained.

"Hatsumi, I think were lost" Haru blurted out.

You stopped your tracks to look at her, then you sighed, maybe it's about time to admit that you don't know which way to go!

"We were already lost from the start" you sighed.

"Well the problem is, we're basically all alone and we can't ask for directions" Haru explained "so..."

You were carefully listening to her,when an image of a house appeared to your eyes, it may not be that clear, but you were sure that it was house.

"Hey Hatsumi!" Haru interrupted your sight "Were you even listening?!"

You snapped back to reality, to find an angry Haru crossing her arms.

"I saw a house!" you defended yourself "I just wanted to make sure!".

"That must be hallucination" Haru shot back "Remember this world is not like our world."

"But what if it was a real house?" you argued back "And what if some strange creature finds us? Then we'll be eaten!".

"Well, you're actually right" Haru thought about it "But, do you know any way to get to the house?"

"I'm sure it's just right down this path!" You ran to the dark path in front of you.

"If anything wrong happens, I'm blaming you!" Haru ran after you.

* * *

You and Haru walked down a dark path once more, but the only difference was that this time, there's a very thick fog, making it hard too see what's in your way.

"And this world keeps on getting worse and worse" Haru complained as she tried avoid the mud from soiling her dress.

"Calm down Haru!" you shouted to her "We're gonna arrive soon! I hope". You turned to her, to calm her down, but you found her with a rather shocked face.

"Hatsumi, I think we're here" she finally get the words out of her mouth.

There, it stood before you, a dark castle,not to mention a cemetery near its gate. You shivered immediately upon sight of the dark castle. You stared at it's entrance, it was somehow tempting you to come in.

"Do you think we should come in?" Haru interrupted your thoughts.

You nodded your head "This is what we came here for", you walked down slowly to the door while holding Haru's hand tight.

A few steps left, and you're already gonna witness hell.

* * *

The moment you stepped into the mansion, you saw a swarm of bats coming to you, resulting you hugging Haru tight. Luckily, none of them were able to swoop down on you and attack.

"H-Hatsumi..t-t-this place is kinda scary" Haru shivered.

You held Haru's hand tight, showing her you support no matter what happens. "Haru, let's go this way" you instructed Haru as you made your way down a dark hallway full of paintings.

Haru just gulped, as if she knew something bad's gonna happen.

* * *

Your eyes widened upon sight of the dark hallway, you saw unusual things such as paintings coming to life, floating heads, headless mannequins, dolls everywhere.

"H-Hatsumi..this place is scaring the heck out of me.." Haru whispered to your ear, as she tugged your arm.

You noticed that the creatures were very distracted and you knew this was the chance to leave, you took a step backward, but that little step of yours created a loud thump, catching the attention of the creatures down the hallway, all eyes were on you and Haru now.

"Run!" You turned around and ran fast, to be followed by Haru. The both of you were now being chased by monsters down the hallway, each of them carrying a face full of desire to eat or kill the both of you.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here!" Haru shouted as she ran as fast she could "Now we're on the bottom of the food chain!".

The monsters came in closer and closer, you were so close that they could grab you and gobble up the both of you already.

"Run faster!" you grabbed Haru's hand as you ran faster, but the monsters were quite fast as well, they were always able to catch with you even how fast you run. As you made your long trip down the hallway, a headless mannequin was able to block you way, leaving you nowhere to go.

As you turned around to see the other monsters coming, a tear fell down you eye, you knew this was it, you held Haru's hand tight.

That was until, the floor cracked, leaving a large hole, where you and Haru fell in.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" you and Haru screamed as you fell down the hole.

* * *

After a deep slumber, you finally managed to open your eyes, to find yourself in a stranger's arms, the stranger had light green hair, which was twin tailed and bright light blue-greenish eyes, he was also tall. You turned red and moved your hands and legs up and down, demanding the stranger to put you down.

"Okay, okay, I'll put you down" the stranger laughed as he put you down, after hearing the strangers's voice, you were sure he was a boy. "What're you doing here anyways?".

"First things first" you dodged his question "Where's my sister?".

"Oh that white-haired girl?" the stranger guessed "She's over there" he pointed to a side of a room, where a sleeping Haru was found, safe and sound.

You sighed in relief and answered the stranger's earlier question "My sister and I were sucked in this world with no particular reason".

"Oh you too? Same here! say, why don't we travel together?" the stranger asked "By the way, I'm Fei Rune".

"The name's Hatsumi Takanashi" you introduced yourself "and that girl over there is Haru".

"Well then nice to mee-" Fei spoke but stopped in his mid sentence when the ground started shaking once more.

* * *

**FINALLY I'M DONE! o(≧o≦)o So, we introduced Fei-chan in this chappy! Yay~! So before I say goodbye here's a short skit for does who are bored.**

**~Short Skit~**

**Haru: Etto.. Paintings listen to other paintings right? What if I'm a painting? will they listen to me?**

**~A few minutes later~**

**Haru (pretending to be a painting) : Excuse me miss, can you please read this for me? *shows a woman in a painting a book***

**Painting: Sure sweetheart, and I can see your legs honey.**

**Haru: o.o**

**Haru: 0.0**


	3. the great escape!

**(◕‿◕✿)**

**Hey,Hey it's me again~! Zervis-san! I've been really busy with this story, "Faded Portrait", that I don't care about "To set fire to the rain"anymore! XD, I'm really sorry! And, I still don't have that much OCs yet..but I don't caaaaaare~ It just means that I'll have more time in this story~! And I would like to thank all of those people who took their time in reading my story~! I'm really pleased that everyone enjoyed this story~! Without a further ado, LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!**

**(≧◡≦)**

**Disclaimer (again?): I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go or Danball Senki W and their hot characters because if I do, expect a lot of fanservice! XDD**

* * *

The ground shook even harder, making you and Fei panicked. You turned to Fei, who was trying to maintain his balance as the ground shook even harder. "What should we do?" you asked Fei.

"Simple" Fei answered as he carried Haru bridal-style "We get out!",as the ground shook, the both of you ran out of the room. The two of you are now running in the collapsing hallway, you glance at the upper floor it looked like it was about to fall!

"Fei, I think we should run faster!" You panicked as you run faster, the walls were already down, the floors were starting to crack and the whole hallway's about to go down!

"Calm down Hatsumi!" Fei shouted "I remember on my way here, that there was a stairway out of this place!".

"Gah!" You screamed as you almost fell in a hole, which was created by the cracks. Luckily, you were able to maintain your balance and continued running with Fei.

"We're almost there!" Fei pointed out to a small stairway, which will lead you out of this horrifying place. You gave him a thumbs-up as the both of you ran down the stairs, you looked once more at the hallway you're about to leave, judging from it's looks, you knew there's not that much time left. Your thoughts were interrupted when Fei called for your attention, you responded right away and went down.

You and Fei are now having a race with destruction, the winner either will be you, Haru and Fei , to make it out alive or destruction, bringing not only the castle down but also you, Haru and Fei.

"This castle looks like it could collapse anytime!" Fei turned to you "I think it's about time to speed our tracks!", and with those words, he went down a little faster.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" You glared at him.

The both of you were going down as fast as you two could but stopped in your mid-tracks when an unexpected scene came into your eyes. The stairways going down have already collapsed, meaning, there's no way to go!

You turned to Fei, who was thinking of a plan of making it out alive. He just went near you and held your hand tight, making you blush all of a sudden. He turned to you and said "Were gonna jump, so get ready!".

"Wait what?!" You shouted nervously.

"On the count of three" Fei took a deep breath.

"Wait Fei!" You screamed.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

You and Fei jumped, you glanced at Haru for the last time, because to survive a jump like this would be a miracle, to jump from a great height like this would already mean death.

"Stay strong Hatsumi!" Fei shouted at you "We're gonna survive this jump!".

You just closed your eyes and positioned your hands in prayer position, hoping that your prayer will be granted, and that is to survive this jump.

This means destruction has won this race, you could feel the castle falling apart, the last thing you imagined was death taking you away.

* * *

The castle was now ruins, the paintings that were chasing you moments ago, had been torn and dirtied, it was no longer considered beautiful. The once beautiful,dark castle was now completely destroyed.

You opened your eyes slowly, you tried to reminisce the past and you remembered that you were supposed to die, you also recalled about Fei and Haru. "Fei! Haru! Are you alright?!" you stood up immediately to find their bodies.

"Hatsumi! Haru and I are over here!" you heard Fei's voice from afar. You rushed in immediately to find an injured Haru and Fei.

"Fei!" You knelt down to take a look at his wounds "Are you alright?".

Fei pointed to his wounds "These wounds? Nah, they don't hurt me a bit!".

"But still!" you protested "They still need to be treated!".

"You should treat your wounds and your sister's wounds as well!" Fei shot back as he glanced at Haru, who was still unconscious.

"But we have nothing to treat our wounds with." you sighed.

"What happened?" you and Fei turned around to see an awake Haru, rubbing her eyes and looking around at the castle's ruins.

"Glad to know your sister's awake" Fei turned back to you with a smile.

You smiled back at Fei and turned to Haru "Well you see Haru, the castle collapsed.". Her eyes widened at your short explanation.

"How?!" Haru asked "And who's this greenette?"

"My name is Fei Rune!" Fei introduced himself.

"He's actually the one who saved us from that fall" you added more information about Fei.

"Anyway" Fei answered Haru's first question " We actually don't know Haru, it just collapsed all of a sudden".

"Say Fei-san?" Haru asked "Do you know a way out of this world?".

"Sadly, I don't know" Fei answered sadly.

"Well then, we should go look for the exit" you stood up, followed by Haru and Fei "Exits don't come to us, we have to go to the exit". You walked out of the castle's ruins and entered another dark and gloomy path.

* * *

" ARGH! THIS IS THE 3RD TIME MY DRESS GOT HIT BY THE MUD!" Haru complained as she tried to wipe off the mud off her dress, she was quite grumpy about it, Fei tried to calm her down but had failed.

You yourself, was also having a hard time trying to avoid the mud from soiling your dress, it was also hard to jump over the large roots of the trees, if you can't dodge it, then you'll end up tripping and it'll soil your whole outfit. You glanced at Fei, who's partially covered with mud already. Then you glanced at Haru, who's lower part of the dress was already filled with mud.

"Hatsumi, got any sight of the exit?" Fei asked as he positioned his hands in a binocular position.

"Nope no sight!" You reported.

Everyone sighed, they've been staying in this world for too long! You wondered what time is it in your world and if your father's noticing Haru's and your disappearance.

"Hey! I see something!" Fei jumped and wanted to get a closer look, until, you stepped in and lost your balance, making you and Fei trip and land in the dirty mud.

You stood up immediately and gave Fei your hand "I'M SO SORRY FEI!" you apologized.

"Daw, that's alright" Fei smiled "What I saw was a frame!"

"A FRAME?!" you and Haru asked "WHAT IS IT DOING THERE?!"

"I don't know but it's worth a try!" Fei flashed a smile and ran to where the frame was.

You and Haru looked at each other and decided to trust Fei.

"WAIT FOR US FEI!"

* * *

After dodging dead corpses, skulls, skeletons, a swarm of bats and a pool of mud, you, Haru and Fei were able to make it to the said frame, each of you were panting and gasping for air.

"Now that we've arrive, what now?" Haru turned to you and Fei, who were still panting and gasping for air.

"Maybe we have to enchant something?" You guessed "Or maybe do a secret ancient move? or just find a sacred item?".

"Maybe we just have to go through it" Fei guessed suddenly and put his hand through the frame, much to everyone's surprise, it went through!. That meant, the frame will probably lead them out of this world!

"What are we waiting for?!" Haru jumped excitedly "I've had enough of this world!|

"Keep calm Haru!" you and Fei shouted.

"Okay, Haru goes first, Hatsumi goes second and I go last" Fei explained the formation.

"Looks like I'm coming in!" Haru jumped through the frame.

"Well I'-" You stopped in mid-sentence when you heard a loud roar, you turned to Fei, who was very serious, "Fei? Is there something wrong?" you asked.

"That was a dragon's roar" Fei answered. Your eyes widened at his answer. Suddenly, the ground started shaking once more, you panicked a little bit and shouted "Fei! let's jump in together!"

He nodded his head and you held his hand.

"On the count of three!"

"1"

"2"

"3!"

And without a further ado, You and Fei jumped into the frame, leaving that dark and scary world behind.

* * *

**And this my friends is the end of the Fei arc!, Plus, I do update fast ne? Also, I'm really sorry for that crappy ending, I couldn't thought of a better one.. and.. I would like to thanks to those who review~! Plus you'll be meeting lots of people in the following chapters~! I don't want to be a spoiler so you have to imagine it yourself~! So bye for now~!**


End file.
